1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system, method and apparatus for collecting overspray from the application of water-bourne liquid materials such as paints, stains, varnishes, etc. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system, method and apparatus for collecting overspray that uses panel curtains coated with wet material to collect most overspray material.
2. Problems in the Art
Currently, most water based coating materials such as paints and other finishing products are sprayed onto the desired objects in a painting or spraying booth. When sprayed, these materials are projected at the object as minute air-borne particles. Some of these particles miss the intended target object and, if not filtered out, can contaminate the surrounding air and coat undesirable areas. Therefore these overspray particles of material must be contained. Current methods of containment focus on either filtering the air leaving the spraying booth, commonly known as dry filter booths, or using a water curtain to trap and sink overspray material, commonly known as water wash booths.
The dry filter booths require expensive filters that must frequently be replaced. Moreover, the excess material that is deposited on the filters is unrecoverable. The filters must be disposed of according to local code or regulatory requirements, increasing the expense of disposal. Frequently, additional payment and licensing expenses must be made just for the ability to dispose of the filters. The entire process wastes both money and material. It is therefore desirable to be able to remove air-borne particles without the need for expensive replaceable filters.
The water curtain booths collect overspray materials in a collection area, commonly referred to as a collection pan. Within the collection area, the overspray materials are trapped in the water of the collection pan and form a sludge. The trapped sludge is then treated to sink to the bottom of the collection pan. The sludge must be removed, typically by hand, and placed in large drums for disposal. Proper disposal is expensive and must be done to comply with all rules and regulations. The sludge is wasted. It is therefore desirable to be able to remove air-borne particles without the need to create a sludge that must be treated, removed and disposed of at significant expense.
3. Features of the Invention
A general feature of the present invention is the provision of a system, method and apparatus for collecting overspray that overcomes the problems found in the prior art.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a system, method and apparatus for collecting overspray that recycles much of the overspray material for use in collecting the overspray material.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a system, method and apparatus for collecting overspray that does not require the use of replaceable filters.
Yet another feature of the present invention is the provision of a system, method and apparatus for collecting overspray that reduces overall costs of a spraying operation.
These, as well as other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification and claims.